This proposal requests funds for the purchases of a multinuclear wide bore 270 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer and related equipment to support NIH sponsored research projects in the Departments of Chemistry, Biological Sciences, and Pharmaceutical Chemistry of Wayne State University and from the Departments of Chemistry and Experimental Therapeutics at the Michigan Cancer Foundation. The proposed research involves the synthesis of new biologically active compounds on their separation from naturally occurring systems and their subsequent identification and characterization. The proposed instrumentation will support these projects by greatly increasing the availability of high field nuclear magnetic instrumentation to the priority user group. The techniques described in the individual proposals have, for the most part, been employed as described and have proven to be indispensable in these projects for structural characterizations and identification. The specific system requested is particularly well suited for multiple users and has all of the necessary features required for the research described in the individual projects.